


Erotic Schoolgirl Chronicles

by HashiniAishaPereira



Category: 4:Play: A Contemporary Cocktail of Erotic Short Stories - Jess C Scott, Bible Black (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Colonialism, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Schoolgirls, Sex, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, hijab, hoejab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashiniAishaPereira/pseuds/HashiniAishaPereira
Summary: If you don’t want any spoilers at all, just start reading or head over to eroticschoolgirlchronicles.wordpress.comE.S.C has been planned and drafted up to 14 volumesas of January 2020.Erotic Schoolgirl Chronicles:Right after World War II, but just before decolonization, earth was attacked by a group of aliens known as the Phaelines. The united might of the British Empire, the USSR, and the United States managed to successfully fend off the invasion. Fast forward to 2020, most of the world's problem's are solved. Very few live in poverty, at least on earth...Under the guidance of the colonial powers, humans reverse engineered Phaeline technology to give give themselves FTL transport, genetic augmentations and hover cars. The actual disputes are on off-world colonies who seek independence from earth, and the constant lingering fear that the Phaelines might return.Just after her eighteenth birthday, Deshani Summers found herself being hit on by a guy who was clearly just wanted to pump and dump. One thing leads to another and Deshani and her friends gets mixed up in things far beyond them.
Kudos: 15





	Erotic Schoolgirl Chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> The full work can be read at : www.eroticschoolgirlchronicles.wordpress.com

Prologue  
The schoolgirl kept sucking and sucking. She was down on her knees and sucking. “How old are you?” He asked her. She pulled her mouth from his love tool. “Barely legal” She said and went back to sucking. He put his hand on her ponytail and pushed her head in and out. In. Out. In. Out.  
“And how long have you been doing this.”  
She pulled herself away from the dick. “I lost track.” She said. “I’m older than I look.” and went back to her sucking. “No way!” He whispered as she went about her work. “Don’t stop!” He suddenly let out. “Don’t stop now baby!”. The girl went on with her pace as if to say I’ll never stop!  
Suddenly she felt a hot liquid explode from the meat rod inside her mouth. Cum. But she didn’t give up. She kept sucking and sucking on his meat rod, trying to get every drop of it into her system. “I’m empty.” He told her.  
“No.” The girl stood up licking the cum of her lips and swallowing her mouth dry. Her white school uniform wrapped tight around her amazing body, and her blue tie fell across the roundness of her boobs. The girl made the first move. Leaning forward she pushed him gently on the chest with her fingers and brought him down on the bed. She got on top of him, his cock pressing against her pussy through the uniform.  
“You’re gonna love this” she whispered and leaned towards him. The young girl caught him lip to lip and gave him a long kiss. She let her tongue mingle with his. “See” she broke away from the kiss. His hard rod was in her hands. “You have so much more.”  
She raised herself up by the knees, and brought herself down on the dick, pussy first. “Aarrggghhh” she let out as she felt a knife tearing up her insides. “I thought you’ve down this before” He asked. “I have!” she said. And with that she started rocking up and down. He grabbed her slender waist and made her way up to her boobs hidden beneath her white uniform and ribboned with a blue tie. She was happy and quiet as she kept riding his cock. She was cool and feisty as she rode, he was young, and he didn’t have much self-control. But she longed for the days when they were both young. “OOOOoooooogh” She moaned as they both climaxed together and she fell flat against his body, cock still stuck inside her. 

When he came around, she stood near the windows, smoking a cigarette and staring at the city lights ahead. Hovercars flew across the skyline, oblivious to all the action that had been happening in the building. The neon-lights of Ronin’s world were just like she had read of in the history books, Cyrillic and Kanji signs stood out among the English ones. Her neuro-chip translated what she couldn’t understand. , , “Desi! Desi! Desi!”, , “Hoejabis for hire” , , and up in the sky a dozen SCAR military drones hovered on their scheduled routes.  
“First you try to kill me. And then you let me fuck your brains out.” He said.  
“You think that was YOU fucking me.” She said, without turning around.  
“What are you?” He asked. “A clone or a vampire?”  
“Keep guessing” she smiled.  
Suddenly, a terrifying thought crossed his mind. It scared him. But it was a possibility. “Are you… A Phaeline?” He asked.  
“Hah! Not even close!” said the schoolgirl.  
“At least tell me your name.”  
“It’s…”  
Her voice seemed to mute and as the world shook. Everything around his faded to black, save for the girl as the ground gave away. He screamed as he fell down to the darkness below, the schoolgirl in her white uniform still floating up above him.  
The man woke up from his nightmare sweating. He had been having this flashback for years now. Every few months. For years he had done everything he could, built an empire, invested in her, and for years he had fucked many women and many girls, some even older than himself. Just as she had told him. But none of them had given him what she had given him all those years ago.  
He got up from his bed, took a warm shower to wash the sweat off his body, his cock still erect from the dream of fucking his favourite eighteen year old. Soon. He thought as he dried himself and walked naked to his computer. He could see her sexy, slender, perfect body, her caramel brown skin. Her white uniform and blue tie waited for her outside that room. The schoolgirl. She was young and beautiful and sexy. As young as the day he had first devoured her. As young as she was when he drilled her brains out. He looked at her and muttered the name she had told him all those years ago.  
“Deshani.” 

The full work can be read at : www.eroticschoolgirlchronicles.wordpress.com

**Author's Note:**

> The full work can be read at : www.eroticschoolgirlchronicles.wordpress.com


End file.
